


Brothers In Arms Prequel

by fandomgalcentral



Series: Brothers in Arms [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: Before the events of Brothers in Arms, there was a beginning. Find out what adventures happened before the Line of Durin fell into our world and the race began to get them back to Middle Earth.





	1. Part I: The Hobbit

Life on the set of the Hobbit wasn’t a terrible experience. In fact, it was quite the opposite with some exhausting days included. Aidan, Dean, Richard and some of the other cast knew that well enough as did I. Being the costume designer, I had to make sure the costumes looked a certain way or fit each actor as need be. Today however, I was in the makeup chair this time, getting made up as an elf. I’m not as tall as Lee or Richard, but I’m a normal height as one can be. Once everything was set and the battle armor on, I found the boys on the Erebor set, all talking amongst themselves. I shook my head.  _Typical boys._   

I cleared my throat as they all stood, silent as they stared at me in a mix of awe and shock.  

“What do you think?” My nerves are getting the best of me here, but I keep a strong demeanor.  

“You look beautiful.” Aidan said with a charming smile. The others murmured in agreement as I blushed. I love these guys.  

“Come round you lot. I do have something to say to all of you.” I say as all of them gather in a circle around me, making it hard to view them all. I teared up a bit, trying to hold myself together but it wasn’t happening. I took a deep breath. “You’ve waited 2 ½ years for this moment. You’re about to go up against the impossible odds of a ton of orcs ready to kill you. Rally your kin, your brethren and rally yourselves and the small army you’ve got. This is the final shot you’ve got to keep this mountain intact.” They all nod as we put our hands together then separate. I watch as the door closed, just in case they wanted to run out. The scene is being shot as I watch the first three takes, then I’m summoned elsewhere.  

 

The final day of pick ups have arrived and we’re all on our last day. I’m with Aidan and Dean with the splinter unit. I’m still being the costume designer/actor when needed. Aidan and Dean are chatting with each other while I fix their costumes.  

“Hey Y/N, settle a debate for us, will you?” Dean asked teasingly. I don’t look up at him since I’m busy with Aidan’s chainmail.

“Shoot.”  

“If Thorin, FIli and Kili were to battle Azog in real life, do you think they’d win?” I froze a second, taking in the question as I look at him with a raised eyebrow before turning back to my task.  

“In actuality, I believe they could. Depends on how strong we’re talking, Dean. It all comes down to strength.” I reply as I finish with Aidan’s costume, then fix Dean’s. He likes to make my job hard, but it’s an amusement to me. “Damnit, hold still! I hate when you squirm.” I growl as he laughs.  

“I like making your job hard.”  

“Of course you do.” I hear Aidan’s muttered reply and tried not to giggle.  

“Alright, you’re both done. Let me check on Richard and we should be good to go.” I smile at them and disappear to the main stage where Peter is speaking to Fran and Richard. I manage to squeeze in.  

“Apologies, but could I borrow Richard a moment? I just want to make sure he’s good to go.”  

“Of course! Go right ahead, Y/N.” Peter says as Richard follows me to an unobstructed area as I double check his costume.  

“You ready?” I ask, not looking at him. He’s very still like a statue.  

“As ready as I can be. I’m ready for it to end but at the same time…”

“You don’t want it to end?” I finish for him as I stare into his blue eyes. He’s been playing Thorin for almost 3 years that he’s pretty much embodied the character more than any other. I admire his work on this project.  

“Yeah, something like that.”  

I came back up, staring up at him. He was a giant to me but a huge teddy bear as I gave him a hug, feeling his arms wrap around me. “When this is over, I’m going to miss seeing you all every day, chatting and all that. We’ve become one big family.”  

“We have, haven’t we?” He chuckles, not being as shy anymore as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. “You might want to head back before they ask why you’ve taken so long.”  

I finally release him and nod with a sigh. “See you later, Rich.” I go back to splinter where everyone’s waiting and give them a thumbs up. “We’re good.”

My final shot is a harsh one as I jump onto the back of a stuntman playing an orc that’s trying to kill Fili, getting harshly tossed into one of the walls as he slowly, methodically stalks over to me. I’m unable to move as I pretend like he’s broken my character in half as he flips me on my back, ‘stabbing’ me with his weapon as I let out an agonizing gasp then fall still, hearing Dean scream in character.

“CUT! And that’s Y/N’s final shot on the Hobbit!”  

I’m helped up as I stand and stare over at Dean. I see the emotion consuming him as I hug him tight. He and I have a special connection and he’s more of a brother than anything. I fight back my own tears. “Don’t let them get you, yeah?” I laugh shakily as Aidan joins us and I hug him tightly as well, then we share our final on set group hug.  


	2. Sailing for Adventure Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after the Hobbit isn't all it seems as the reader finds themselves on a brand new adventure.

Shortly following the premiere of Battle of the Five Armies, we had all gone our separate ways, but we kept in contact for a while. I arrived home, finally free once more. I loved filming the Hobbit and being a part of it, but nothing beats being home sometimes. Once I’ve face planted on my bed, I’m out like a light.  

The sound of a canon being shot wakes me from my slumbering thoughts as I hear various voices yelling around me, footsteps echoing against wood. I quickly shoot up, feeling the wood against my hands. It’s rough, wet, worn. The sun is directly above us as I stand, 5 naval ships within range and ready for an attack.  _Oh shit, what’s happening?_  I think to myself and feel for my phone but it’s not there.  

“Lass, how good are ye with a sword or weapon?” I’m startled by the voice and turn to him. My throat is dry as I stare questioningly at him, then find my voice.  

“Pretty good. Can you explain to me what’s going-”

“No time, lassie!” He tosses me a sword as naval officers come aboard the ship, surrounding us and since I’m short, I’m hidden well amongst this group.  

 

“Where is he?”  I recognize the voice instantly. Beckett. I knew where I had ended up, but how I got here I don’t know.

“Lord Beckett, it seems fate has conspired against you.” I pipe up as the group moves, creating a small opening as I make my appearance. A devilish smirk appears on the Admiral’s face. I wanted to wipe it straight to hell along with his damned soul. He feigns surprise as well.

“Y/N, this is a surprise indeed! Never did I think I’d encounter you on the high seas again. Where is Jack Sparrow?”

“Captain Jack Sparrow.” I correct him, seeing a tinge of annoyance in his expression. “I honestly have no idea where he is. I haven’t seen him since I’ve arrived which was only minutes ago.” I shrug nonchalantly.  

“Then you’ll come with us. I have many questions for you and I expect answers.”

“Then you’ll be wasting your time. I have no time for-” A sudden roar caught us off guard as a ghostly ship appeared, one I recognized instantly. “Gentleman, enough chat, prepare for battle. The Dutchman has arrived!”  

 

“Captain, it seems there’s someone new aboard their ship!” Taking the spyglass, he saw whom they spoke of.  

“That’s impossible! She was lost at sea years before! How is she back now? Capture her and kill anyone who gets in the way.” He ordered as the ship turned that way.  

 

“Incoming!” I shout at the Dutchman approached, canons at the ready. “Hold your fire and do NOT fire until I give the word!” I wait a moment, knowing this could end badly as the crew of the Dutchman fire first, the ship teetering as I hold on. “FIRE!” The canons are shot as I work my way down the ship as the crew begin to ascend the ship.  

Without thinking, I take the sword stabbing at the numerous nasty crew members as guts fall onto the deck of the ship. _Fucking idiots._ A hand covers my mouth as I struggle to break free as glass smashes against my head, knocking me unconscious.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught, the reader finds themselves at the mercy of Cutler Beckett, but when the Kraken arrives, things go from bad to worse.   
> The reader reunites with an old ally and hatches a plan.

“You won’t be able to escape for very long, Beckett. The Dutchman and its crew will come looking and I assure you that if you harm me, there will be hell to pay!” 

“I assure you Y/N, Jones and his crew can’t touch land. You should know that. They’re cursed for life to the Dutchman. They only way to free anyone is-”

“To stab the heart of Davey Jones. But you forget that whoever does so, takes over the ship. I know the legend.” I say with a bit of absentmindedness. No one could know Jones better than I. He wasn’t always a monster, but he did have a caring heart. Once. Things changed a long time ago.  

A sudden jolt jerked me out of my thoughts as another jolt came, wood slowly snapping under the pressure as something slithered up over the ship. I smirked at him. “You should know the rules.”  

 

“The kraken has it! Is she inside sir?”  

“Aye. He won’t release her, so we take her.” Jones said with a fierce tone, sending the signal. They watch as the ship was destroyed, waiting for several moments when she didn’t surface. Dread began to fill the bowels of the ship as Jones cursed. He just hoped you weren’t dead.  

“What’s so special about her, Captain?”  

“Aye, she’s the only one who can free us from this wretched curse!” Bill Turner stated with defiance as the crew turned to him, including Jones.  

 

I sputtered water all over me as I woke on the ground, coughing up more water for what felt like an eternity. The feeling of nausea passes as well as I regain my breath. A familiar voice backs the crowd away as I feel him pull me up, my hair is drenched and my clothes soaked.  

“Alright, away from the girl! Staring is not nice. Away with ya now! You alright, love?”  

“Never better. Can we get out of here, sir? I am cold and wish for warmth.” Despite being one of the most greediest pirates I’ve ever known, Jack really wasn’t all he seemed to be as we enter a tavern, one similar to one I’ve visited on the Hobbit set before. However all conversation is dropped when we walk in as eyes set on me. I knew there was going to be a fight. I sit in the back corner booth with him sitting across from me as I drown my rum.  

“Easy love, you’ll catch cold the faster you go.”  

“Shut up, Sparrow. This is your doing.” I pointedly say, giving him my dark glare as it takes him a moment to recognize me.  

“Y/N! What a surprise. What brings you back to us, love?”

“Call me love one more time and I will show you Jack. I don’t know what brought me here, but something tells me someone may have summoned me.”

“Then tell me what Cutler Beckett wants with you.” Jack was being sarcastic and he knows I don’t handle that well.  

“It seems everyone wants something from me. You, Beckett, Jones-” Jack sat up at the mention of Jones. I knew it.  

“Jones is alive? Impossible!”  

“The Dutchman is still sailing with him as its Captain, Jack. As for your beloved ship, no one knows. It and 5 naval ships attacked whatever ship I ended up on.” I see Jack get excited a moment. “It wasn’t the Pearl.” He sinks back into his seat. “Beckett’s ship was attacked by the Kraken, but my bonds slipped by the time the ship went under. I figured it would be Jones’s doing.”  

“What does Jones want with you?”  

“Dead men tell no tales, Captain. You won’t be getting a straight answer. I do have one question for you.” I have his attention as he leans forward. “How much treasure would your life be worth if you could defeat Jones once and for all?”


	4. Chapter 4

His phone rang. It had been a year since the Hobbit had ended, but he knew it wasn’t going to be forgotten easily. He answered his phone, just stepping out of the shower, a towel around his waist.  

“Hello?”

“Hey Richard. Have you heard from Y/N?”  

“No. Has something happened?”  

“She’s not picking up her phone. We were wondering if you’d heard from her.” Aidan was concerned for you when you did stuff like this.  

“Maybe she went on vacation Aidan. You know how she is. She doesn’t have to tell us everything. Besides, she’s a big girl and can handle herself.” Richard responded calmly.  

“Maybe you’re right and we’re just freaking out. If you hear from her, will you tell her to give Dean or I a call, please?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks man. You’re the best.” The line goes dead.  

“Well, Richard hasn’t heard from her either. Do you think she’s alright?”  

“You forget she loves to travel. She could be anywhere. She may not have taken her phone this time or has no service wherever she happened to end up.” Dean shrugged, also slightly worried about your sudden disappearance.  

 

“Why is the rum gone?” Jack looked at me as I gave him a sly smirk.  

“You didn’t need it, plus, I need you to be thinking, not drunk and stumbling about-” I grab Jack’s hand as a dark spot appears. “The black spot.” I whisper and stare at him horrified. “Jack! What have you done!?” He place his hand over my mouth.  

“None of your concern, love.”

“You better hope not.” I growl as we sneak onto one of the docked ships, managing to sail it away easily. We sail for a few miles as I stare at the sea in front of us. “You’re a wanted man, Sparrow. Everyone wants a piece of you.”

“Savvy, aye?”  

“That’s not a good thing when you’re the most wanted man on the high seas and I have unfinished business with you people when I could be at home doing other things! You pirates are unbelievable.”  

“Have you seen any sign of the Pearl?”  

“I thought the Pearl was Barbossa’s?” I counter.  

“She’s mine and a lovely ship she-”

“Stop.” I growl. I was in no mood. I really didn’t care as a sudden crash sent me straight into the water as I resurfaced, watching our ship become demolished. Well fuck. I quickly swim away, but don’t get far as a pair of hands pull me on board. I cough and sputter water, the man staring at me with a small smile. “Well, I’ll be damned. Mr. Turner!” I hugged him tightly as a loud thud caught our attention.  

“Hello again, Y/N. It’s been too long.” Jones said with a dark smile.  


End file.
